First Time Surprise
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: I know it says Wizards but its really about Selena Gomez.. and something I've been thinking for a while.. what if she really is dating Bieber? What would their first time sleeping together be like? Here's what I think might happen... enjoy the one-shot :


_**T: Hi there it's me Tay :)**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And we're here to give you something that I think should have come up for a while now**_

_**M: Well Tay is, I have no idea what she has in that head of hers**_

_**T: I've explained this to you, once you see it you'll be kicking yourself for not thinking of it earlier**_

_**M: Tay just tell me**_

_**T: No, where's the fun in that?**_

_**M: A hint?**_

_**T: Ok it involves Selena… and her so called boyfriend that shall not be named**_

_**M: You mean Justin Bie…**_

_**T: *covers Mandy's mouth* I said he shall not be named… and someone that can only make it right**_

_**M: *pulls Tay's hand from my mouth* ok I've got nothing but why are you writing about Ju… *sees Tay's look* he who shall not be named if you hate him so much?**_

_**T: Its funny just read…**_

**First Time Surprise**

Justin and I walk down a hallway at a very fancy hotel suite and come up to our stop before he opens the door and lets me in first and I look around as the lights come on.

"Oh wow Justin this is so beautiful" I turn around to the young singer and wrap my arms around his neck, "You never did tell me what all this is for?"

"Well… I figured since I'm going on tour next month and will miss our anniversary we should go ahead and have it now." He leans in and kisses me sweetly

It still gets to me sometimes, I mean me, Selena Gomez, has been dating one of the hottest singers every, Justin Bieber for almost 3 years, it all started out as us just hanging out and the rumors spread, his fans were yelling at me, throwing things at me trying to hurt me, heck even sending me death threats but it wasn't until his 16th birthday party that he revealed his true feelings for me, it was so romantic how he did it, I just couldn't say no… and added the fact I felt the same for him… that was almost 3 years ago, those threats and rumors have all died down and people are just letting us be us, heck the only thing people are complaining about now is that I'm 2 years older than him, which still baffles me.

"Aww Justin you're so sweet" I ruffle his hair and laugh when he tries to fix it.

He hates when I do that, I swear he cares about his hair more than I do mine

"Stop it" he fake whines

"You're such a dork you know that?" I tease

He wraps his arms around me, "But I'm your dork." He leans in and kisses me, deeper this time and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck.

I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as our kiss becomes heated… I start to feel a burning inside me, knowing where this might go. Now he and I have never had sex during the time we've been together, we've both said we would both remain virgins until marriage but something about tonight is different… and breaking that promise we made just seems like the right thing to do.

I feel him slowly stepping forward as if to try and lead me to the bedroom, but since I was the one closest I knew I'd have to lead the way. We make our way slowly until we get about halfway there then he picks me up, me wrapping my legs around his waist, never breaking our heated kisses as he carries me to the bedroom, laying me down gently before getting on top of me, and pulls away from the kiss.

"You are so beautiful Sel" he whispers in my ear, making me shiver before he starts kissing my neck.

"Justin…" I whimper and he pulls back.

"Yea?" he looks at me worried as if he had done something wrong.

"I want you to make love to me." I say as I look deeply into his eyes before pulling him down to meet my lips, feeling his hands start to roam over my body.

It feels so good having him touch me the way he was while I made work myself, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off, revealing him in his muscle shirt while he slid up my shirt, letting his hands wonder over my bare skin before I reach down and pull my shirt off the rest of the way, leaving me topless except for my bra.

"Oh my god Justin" I whimper more as he kisses down my chest to my belly button before I feel his hands on the top of my jeans and feel him unbutton them but before he does I stop him.

"What? What's wrong?" he looks up at me.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask him… I may want him right now but I'm not ready to be a mother… not yet

His head dips down and I hear him mumble something.

I pull him up to have his face level with mine, "Go get some, I saw a store across the street that will have some… I'll be more than ready when you get back" I kiss his lips before letting him go, he puts on a coat before heading out, looking back at me one more time before stepping out the door.

As soon as I hear the door close I get up, looking around for something, anything to make this night perfect… its my first time along with his, everything needs to be perfect. I walk out of the bedroom, looking through all the drawers until I find a few candles and I set them on the drawer next to the bed then lighting them before I dim the lights and remove the rest of my clothes until I am completely naked before slipping back into bed just as I hear the door open.

"Sel?" I hear his voice, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom where you left me you dork" I teases

I see Justin slowly come walking in, already taken his coat off then he stops dead in his tracks as he sees me laying on the bed and I can't help but laugh.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" I tease more as I hold out my arms to him.

He immediately comes over to the bed, kneeling down on it looking at my bare body

"You're allowed to touch" I say with a giggle as I take his hand and lead it to my left breast and I feel him caress it, making me feel so wonderful.

I feel his other hand come into contact with my right breast and the feeling of him caressing and squeezing them was enough to make me moan before I reached up and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss… He seemed like he was a little more timid than usual but then again I was being more aggressive than I usually was… maybe it was just the moment so I don't stall any longer.

"Make love to me Justin" I whisper heatedly in his ear

As the words left my mouth I felt him begin his trail of kisses down my neck, through the valley between my breasts, down past my belly button, all the way down to my sex before I felt one of his hands touch it and start rubbing, it felt so good, almost better than when I touched myself.

"Oh my god Justin." I lean up and watch him as he skillfully rubbed me and I felt myself heat up more.

My body began to go into auto-pilot, my hand impulsively reaching down between his legs, feeling his penis through his pants… it felt so hard… and big. He looked up at me as my hand felt up and down the length of his shaft and he smiled before leaning in and kissing me, at the same time having me lay back down on my back, I felt his hand leave from between my legs and heard a zipper going down before I felt him removing his pants and underwear before I felt something hard hit my leg then he pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sweetly and I just leaned up and kissed him.

"More than anything." I say with a smile on my face before I felt the tip of his penis push against my sex and I gasped, "Be gentle"

I saw him nod as he slowly worked himself inside me, stopping when I let out a small whimper of pain.

"Are you ok?"

I nod as the pain started to go away, replaced with the pleasure of having him inside me, "I'm fine… keep going."

I felt him push deeper inside me, little by little until he was completely inside me then he pulled back and pushed in again.

"Oh god" I whimper out as I hold him close as he pushed himself in and out of me, slowly picking up his pace, "F… faster" I moan out

I feel him hesitate for a moment before starting to go faster, making out bed rock some while hearing him moan out as well.

"Y… you feel… so good" he whispers into my hear

"S.. so do… you" I whisper back as I hold onto him as I feel something in the pit of my stomach start bubbling up, intensifying with every thrust he made inside me.

"Oh my god… Justin I'm going to… ooh" I feel my whole body tense up as I reach my edge, it felt like nothing I had ever felt when I touch myself, it felt so much better.

I feel Justin pull out of me and lay down next to me, holding me close as I come down from my high.

"I… I love you" I whimper out as I scoot closer to him, wanting his warmth.

"I love you too" I feel him kiss my cheek and hold me for a few minutes before I feel him start to get up.

"Where are you going?" I grab his arm before he could get up.

"To the bathroom… I'll be right back." He leans down and kisses me sweetly then rushes to the bathroom.

I wait for a moment or two before I hear a noise that sounded like something falling on the floor followed by Justin's voice yelling out 'damn' noticing it was a little higher than normal.

"Justin are you ok?"

"Yea.. just hit my hand on the edge of the counter… umm… its kinda bleeding, I'm going to have to go downstairs to get a first aid kit" I see him come out in a robe and see he has a towel wrapped around his hand.

"You want me to go with you?" I ask as I sit up, worried

"No its fine, you rest… I'll be back in a minute." I watch as he walks out of the bedroom and out of the door.

Not even a minute after he walked out I heard the door open again.

"Justin? I thought you went downstairs?"

"I did… You are not going to believe who I ran into."

"Who?"

Justin walks into the room, dressed in his pants and muscle shirt and my eyes widen.

"Whoa… umm" He looks at me with shocked eyes then I feel the urge to cover myself so I do with the bed sheets.

"How did you…" I try to ask but I can't find the right words as I look at him.

"Wait let me finish… You remember that girl that everyone said looked just like me that was on America's Got Talent a few years ago? Dani Shay?" he pauses for a moment, "Well I just ran into her on the way to the room, she was in a robe and had a towel, she said she was in a hurry she locked herself out of her room. And you know what… She does look just like me" he says with laughter in his voice then sees my expression, "Selena... Sel?"

I just sit there in shock… finally comprehending what had just happened… I had just lost my virginity… not to my boyfriend Justin Bieber… but to Dani Shay.

**The End**

_**T: *bursts out laughing* Omg that was soo funny**_

_**M: Wow…**_

_**T: See what I meant?**_

_**M: Yea… I honestly can't believe I never thought about that**_

_**T: I know right… serves 'he who shall not be named' right**_

_**M: You do realize people are going to get you for copyright for Harry Potter**_

_**T: Uh oh… RUN! *runs off***_

_**M: *giggles* Now that was funny… see ya next time guys bye *waves* Tay I was joking!**_


End file.
